dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Saori
Saori (沙織, Flowing White) is a Human woman living on the Planet Earth. She is also known to a few as Project Sigma, being one of three human infants experimented on with Ki Transcription, the experimentation leaving a stigmata on her forehead. Since she was young, Saori has been training in martial arts and often uses it to quickly defeat her opponents. Because of her intense desire to further her martial arts, Sun Wukong was able to track her down and being impressed with her unwavering will, has taught her the art of Ki manipulation, using it to augment her blows. Despite her friends not knowing much about her past, they view her as an irreplaceable ally and great companion. Appearance Saori has the appearance of a young woman of average height. She has fair white skin and has a beauty-mark that is located just under her left eye. Saori's two most defining features are her bright golden colored eyes and long, straight lime-green hair that reaches down to her waist. Her hair is quite unique as it spikes in certain location, most noticeably with her short bangs. While constantly considered very cute and attractive by both male and females that she meet including Mizuna and Flute, her most pointed out physical trait is her slender yet developed body, especially her well-endowed chest, something that enrages most other females around her. Despite having an appearance of a typical teenager, Saori has a very defined and muscular body from practicing martial arts for so many years. When in combat, she usually wears a sleeveless black uniform with a high collar, gold trim, and a white section down the front of her chest. The lower end of the uniform splits off into four long pieces that nearly extend to the floor. A long, adorned red sash is also worn around the waist. Saori also wears long black gloves with gold trim kept on with red bands on the upper arms as well as long white and gold high-heeled boots. Underneath her uniform Saori wears a cropped sleeveless white turtle-neck and white boyshorts. This is Saori's ideal outfit for fighting as it allows her to completely move around without any restraints. Saori's more casual appearance is far different from her standard one. She is dressed in a black dress with a frilly white underdress that exposes much of her cleavage. When dressing casually, Saori allows her hair to fall down normally, removing the normal spiky bangs she is commony seen sporting. With her casual attire, she begins to wear a black choker around her neck, and has long brown thigh-high boots with black stockings. Because of her short skirt, if she fights in this outfit her panties are often exposed leading to Mizuna's inital attraction. Personality Cheerful and positive, Saori's natural good looks get the attention of many males around her. She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite and friendly towards others. Though good natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially distrustful of those she meets, she eventually grows to care for those that spend an extended amount of time with her. Saori is constantly noted by males to be extremely beautiful, as all those that she meets eventually become attracted towards her. It doesn't take much to anger this young lady, but when she manages to become upset, Saori seems to become a completely different person. When angered or embarassed, Saori becomes cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes those that anger her with a swift attack that to stomach in an attempt to cripple them, she will even attempt to permanently maim them, if needed. Saori has been noted to be an incredible drunkard, drinking more than either West Kai or Sun Wukong combined. Saori claims that drinking is her method for making people become friends at an increased speed and to break tension among peers. When she does become drunk, Saori becomes a highly flirtatious individual, making moves on both animate and inanimate objects alike. History Synopsis *Eternal Rivals, Ao and Saori Techniques and Abilities Hi Ki Output: :Spiritual Awareness: Superhuman Endurance: Great Physical Prowess: Saori's constant training with her friends has pushed her body to the peak of physical condition, well-beyond what any ordinary human would be capable of. She is capable of moving like an acrobat across the battlefield, something that she often makes use of. Saori also possesses seemingly inhuman flexibility and dexterity, able to contort herself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains, even using it to avoid an opponent's attack by the narrowest of margins. Repeatedly, she is shown able to nimbly scale any obstacle and able to effortlessly shift her body position even in mid-air, never losing control during any of her movements. Enhanced Speed: Saori's most incredible trait in battleis her speed. This is the case as she is able to react to incoming threats at a moments notice, allowing her to be able to dodge an attack completely unscathed, or even disarm her opponents without their noticing, and move as fast as though she were disappearing from view to unfocused eyes. Keen Intellect: Martial Art Talent Saori's main form of martial arts revolve around the usage of T'ai Chi Ch'uan, specifically the Yang style. It is a Chinese martial art that features slow movements and elegant forms that evoke the feel of flowing water. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, this martial arts style employs defensive techniques that can be transformed into attacks and counters making an opponent believe they have the upper hand, while Saori is actually waiting for the perfect time to throw them off balance and launch a counter. Instead of simply deflecting an attack, Saori's defensive maneuvers focus on control, achieved through turning an opponent's own strength against them, rather than directly harming the inidividual. While her fighting style is mostly fluid with aerial and punching-based attacks, Saori has shown proficiency in takedowns, throws, body-locks, and counterstrike. Her style of combat also is more unorthodox, regularly able to adapt to any situation and use any item or part of the battlefield to her advantage. Mark Of Sigma The Mark of Sigma is represented by a red glowing, bird-shaped symbol that appears on Saori's forhead. This stigmata was placed upon her by her father who experimented on her while she was still in her mother's womb. The stigmata grants her a small degree of telepathic ability and allows Saori to break down physical matter around her and transmute it into Ki. She typically uses the stigmata to activate her transformation abilities or to simply utilize psychic abilities. Ki Transcription Utilizing the Mark of Sigma, Saori can psychically break down matter and reform it into Ki, allowing her to mold the loose energy into a form of armor. She uses this as a means of lacking proper control over 'proper' energy blasts. Much like Ao Sora affliction, Saori's right arm is covered in spiral scars after she uses this to activate her Full Throttle. Techniques Kaitehane (羽を紡糸, Spiral Feather): Saori's strongest technique. After jumping high above the opponent, Saori will then keep up one of her legs, held up straight above her head and begins bringing the remaining pivoting leg straight down on top of the target. While she maintains this attacking stance, and after making contact with the enemy, Saori will begin to rotate her body at an incredible speed on its axis, imitating a drill to cause incredible damage. She can also use this technique in a horizontal fashion, although it doesn't bear as much piercing force. When it used in a large group fight, Kaitehane becomes invaluable as it allows Saori to be able to strike an opponent from any direction, going seemingly unnoticed. Wolf Fang Fist: Treasure Hunter: First demonstrated against Ao, Saori punches the ground after activating Full Throttle and creates a series of large Ki filled tremors that race towards the opponent's location. Upon making contact with the opponent, the Ki stored in the tremors react with the Ki of the target and erupt into a large blast, devastating a large radius. Demolition Drive: By releasing on of the fins on her shoulder, Saori is able to increase her movement speed. This allows her to move across areas at a rapid pace, easily dodging attacks in the process. The true danger of this technique, however, is that while moving, Saori gathers a mass of Potential Energy into her fist before releasing it as a burst of Kinetic Energy at the point of contact with the enemy. This attack has the potential to level an entire mountain if it connects. Telekinesis: An ability granted to her by the Mark of Sigma. A common use for Saori's telekinesis is to immobilize an opponent, thus preventing any physical attacks while freely attacking her opponent. Through an impressive use of telekinesis Saori has been seen controlling a numerous amount of objects at one time.The pinnacle of this is seen with her constructing a large barricade in order to protect herself by manipulating the thousands of materials needed and piecing them together in under a minute. The control she has also doesn't limit her to physical objects as she is capable of re-directing Ki-based attacks, however doing so places immense strain on her body, resulting in her bleeding from the eyes and ears. Besides being able to lift objects she has shown that he is able to manipulate a body of water, create telekinetic constructs and use telekinesis to create devastating punches. Energy Absorption: Through the use of'' Full Throttle: Dextral Wing, Saori is able to absorb the opponent's Ki into a large orb placed in the center of her hand through a large vacuum. This allows her to restore her own energy reserves, while tiring out her opponents in the process, much like the Androids. Although this ability is powerful, if she absorbs too much she will overload her body and fall unconscious. Transformations Full Throttle By using the ''Sigma Stigmata, Saori is able to break down physical matter and form it into Ki. After dematerializing the sufficient quantity of matter, Saori is able to transmutes it into Ki energy before reforming it into an armor plating that covers her right arm. At its first level, Full Throttle covers Saori's right arm with protective metal armor, which is mostly golden in color, but possesses orange and gray sections as well. Saori's right hand is divided into orange and red plating, with metallic claws for fingernails and creates three red curved fins of metalextending out from her right shoulder blade that each store energy, growing progressively larger as they get closer to her shoulder. By, causing one of these fins to break down into kinetic energy, Saori can then use it to propel herself a great distance, adding an incredible impact to the force of her already powerful blows. Full Throttle: Dextral Wing Full Throttle: Sinistral Wing Trivia *Saori's appearance is based off of C.C. from Code Geass *Her transformation ability is named after a Dressphere from Final Fantasy X-2 *Full Throttle was inspired by S-cry-ed and Nisshou. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts Student Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Ball Unmei Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Ki Transcription User Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Earth Resident